


Torture

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [58]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Heavy Angst, M/M, Torture, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: I’ve been here before, more than once in my career.  Restrained, beaten.  Bruised and bleeding.But never before have I been this close to breaking…





	Torture

**Alec…**

I’ve been here before, more than once in my career. Restrained, beaten. Bruised and bleeding.

But never before have I been this close to breaking…

My finger traces the edge of the remote control taped to the chair beneath my hand. There is only one button. Crudely constructed, but cruelly sophisticated in its action.

And I must decide whether or not to press it.

On the opposite side of the floor-to-ceiling glass, James sits, likewise restrained, with a matching device. His hand lies limply on top of the box, and his head hangs down. Blood is trickling down his chest from a slice close to his collarbone, and before he slumped I saw his eye was swollen half shut from whatever abuse he suffered before he was dragged into the room.

But it’s the rapid rise and fall of his chest that I am fixated on.

The air grows thin in his cell and forces his lungs to work harder. The shadowy outline of his ribs is emphasised with each exhalation.

My resistance to their line of questioning could be his death.

Unless I push the button.

I turn my head to the video feed on the screen to my right. Q’s slim young body is pinned out on an upright board. Literally pinned, with metal spikes through the palms of his hands and his ankles, like some grotesque crucifixion, all wired up to deliver a terrible charge with the push of a button. 

My button. 

Mercifully he appears to have lost consciousness. But not before his finger curled reflexively around the remote in his hand.

Triggering contact with the button. 

The one that sucked the life from James’ room.

I could save James with one jab of my finger, but Q will die a horrific death, electrocuted. If I don’t kill Q, James will surely suffocate.

To lose either will break me.

**Quartermaster…**

I struggle to push the darkness away but with that process the agonising pain comes also. Trying to focus it all comes back to me where I am… where we are.

Glasses long since gone hampers my vision but I know the form to my right on the other side of a large window is James. A monitor close to my head on the left shows me Alec.

I know he can see me. They do carefully explained it al to us before the torture began. Just a push of the button and the remainder of you will live.

“James?” I mouth to him hoping he is watching.

“Struggling” Alec hesitates before adding. “Accidentally pushed his button. Pain spasm.”

“Do it Alec! Do it!” Maybe just maybe there is a chance.

“Don’t fucking ask me to do that Q!”

“You have to!”

“They aren’t going to let us any of us walk out of here Q. You know that! And no one is coming for us either. No knight in shining armour rescue.”

I struggle to pull my hand away from the button but the pain. Bile rises in my through as a whimpering hoarse scream joins it. Blood starts to run down my arm again.

Head clears finally enough to half think. I know Alec is searching for solutions. The only one that makes sense at all is for all three of us.

All at one time. 

No lingering.

No one left behind to be tortured.

And out of our choice.

If we go, we go together. 

James needs to be coherent enough to understand the plan.

Alec is going to need to agree also. 

I’m not sure either one of those things are obtainable. 

  
  



End file.
